rebornfandomcom_es-20200214-history
PARADE
thumb|270px Letra 'Romaji' Tokei wa ugoki hajimeta mou tomeru koto wa dekinai saa tsugi no te wa dou suru? motto motto boku wo tanoshi masete kono sekai wa RIARU na GEEMU fukanou nante nai aki chattara sugu ni keshite ageru Let's dance to music and sing a song all together boku no te no hira de Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world utsuku shiku chitte Let's dance to music and sing a song all together atarashii sekai wo Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world subete wo kono te ni itsu demo nigiri tsubuseru karen na hana no you ni sekai mo kimi tachi mo subete chiisakute morokute itooshii sono tsuyosa to kakugo de chuusei wo chikau nara shin sekai wo kimi ni mo misete ageru~ Let's dance to music and sing a song all together boku no te no hira de Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world odori tsuzukete Let's dance to music and sing a song all together kuru oshii yokubou Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world subete wo kono te ni~ Let's dance to music and sing a song all together boku no te no hira de Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world utsuku shiku chitte Let's dance to music and sing a song all together atarashii sekai wo Let's dance to music and say good-by to this world subete wo kono te ni. 'Kanji' Tokei wa ugoki hajimeta mou tomeru koto wa dekinai 時計は動き始めたもう止めることは出来ない El reloj ha comenzado a moverse, no se puede detener más Saa tsugi No te wa dou suru? Lema lema boku wo tanoshimasete さぁ次の手はどうする?もっともっと僕を楽しませて Bueno, ¿cuál será el próximo movimiento? Dame más placer y más Kono Sekai wa Riaru na GEEMU fukanou nante nai この世界はリアルなゲーム不可能なんてない Este mundo es un juego de verdad, nada es imposible Akichattara sugu ni keshite ageru 飽きてしまったらすぐに消してあげる tu cansancio pasará pronto desaparecen Vamos a bailar a la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Boku no te no hira de 僕の手のひらで En palma de mi mano Vamos a bailar a la música y decir adiós a este mundo chitte Utsukushiku 美しく散って dispersión bellamente Vamos a bailar a la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Atarashii Sekai wo 新しい世界を El nuevo mundo Vamos a bailar con la música y decir adiós a este mundo subete wo kono te ni 全てをこの手に Todo está en esta mano Itsudemo nigiritsubuseru karen na hana no you ni いつでも握りつぶせる可憐な花のように siempre abandonada como un triste flor de Sekai mo kimi tachi mo subete chiisakute morokute itooshii 世界も君達も全て小さくて脆くて愛おしい chicos del mundo y ustedes también son todos pequeños, frágiles y encantadora Sono tsuyosa de kakugo de chuusei wo chikau nara その強さと覚悟で忠誠を誓うなら Si comprometemos a que la fuerza y la resolución en la lealtad que me Shinsekai wo kimi ni mo miseteageru 新世界を君にも見せてあげる te voy a mostrar el nuevo mundo también vamos a bailar con la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Boku no te no hira de 僕の手のひらで En palma de mi mano Vamos a bailar a la música y decir adiós a este mundo Odoritsuzukete 踊り続けて Mantenga bailar Vamos a bailar a la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Kuruoshii yokubou 狂おしい欲望 Maddening deseo Vamos a bailar con la música y decir adiós a este mundo subete wo kono te ni 全てをこの手に Todo está en esta mano Vamos a bailar a la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Boku no te no hira de 仆の手のひらで En palma de mi mano Vamos a bailar a la música y decir adiós a este mundo chitte Utsukushiku 美しく散って dispersión bellamente Vamos a bailar a la música y cantar una canción todos juntos Atarashii Sekai wo 新しい世界を El nuevo mundo Vamos a bailar con la música y decir: adiós a este mundo subete wo kono te ni 全てをこの手に Todo está en esta mano Video Categoría:Character Song